ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Faith(The Elemental Resistance)
Faith, or as she is sometimes known as by her crew, Heavy Metal, is a member of Jay's crew and a member of a long thought to be extinct race from the First Realm. She is a very religious person. She is also the eldest daughter of Fay'oa and the step-sister to Kai. History: Faith was born in the Lightning Clan to an unknown father and Fay'oa. She would grow up and later join Jay's crew where her favouring of heavy metal weapons would gain her the nickname, Heavy Metal. She would be present when Jay and Nya rescued Kai and his group from King Gravis and the Gravity Clan before she spoke out, knowing that Kai was a Demigod. She learned about her history from Mystake and how her ancestors were brought to Ninjago by The First Spinjitzu Master. She would later aid in the fight against Nadakhan and his pirate crew. She would be part of the task force alongside Skylor and Garmadon sent with Kai to Ouroboros in order to gain an alliance with the Serpentine. She would be present for when Skylor broke down before heading out to support Kai. She would soon journey with Kai, Skylor, Ivy, Jay, Nya and Hypnobrai Polar Claw where they encountered the exiled Amber Clan mage Clouse who sent them to The Underworld. She would be swarmed by undead skeleton warriors before Fay'oa ended the fight. She would eventually be caught in the middle of an argument between Fay'oa and Ko'ander where she, after hearing Ko'ander insult Kai, punched the Primordial Goddess. She would later be taken alongside Kai by Fay'oa where she learned that Fay'oa was her mother and embraced her happily. Personality: Faith appears to be a very religious, yet gentle and kind soul who has a love of learning about the past and it's many tales and legends. She also has a love for heavy metal weapons. Her caring nature has gone on to even protect her family, even when she didn't know who her family was except for her father. She raced to protect Kai from Ko'ander, going as far as to punch the deity. She is also forgiving and understanding, having not been angry that she was abandoned by her mother shortly after her birth. Weapons: As her nickname suggests, Faith loves to make use of heavy metal weapons, these include her crossbow and sword, both of which are heavy as metal. How she lifts them, is anyone's guess. She does also have Elemental Powers, though they are not as strong as her brothers. She later wields her mothers Fire Bow in place of her other weapons. Trivia: * For a short while, it was believed that Kai was the only Demigod alive. This was proven incorrect when it was revealed that Faith was also Fay'oa's daughters, an idea I had been playing around with for a while. ** To create contrast, Faith's Elemental Control over Fire isn't as strong as her brothers. ** Her Underworld Princess outfit is inspired by Artemis from the DC Comics tv show Young Justice. Gallery: Underworld Family.png|Faith with her mother and brother Faith(Elemental Resistance).png|Princess of The Underworld outfit Faith, Valkyrie of Fire.png|Valkyrie of Fire outfit Category:Lightning Clan Members Category:Characters Category:Character Variations Category:Elemental Resistance Members Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Galvatream's universe Category:The Elemental Resistance